Myster Falls
by phantom.phan.rp
Summary: Okay guys, this is my very first full fanfic. Mabel and Dipper find a mysterious girl, injured in the woods. They take her home to help her, and while they do, Dipper starts to think that this strange girl isn't what she seems. (yes I know, it's a bad summary, the story is better than it sounds.) I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS
1. Chapter 1

(Clowy's POV)

I kept running as fast as I could, which was really only a fast walk. I haven't heard sirens or seen any lights in a while, but I refused to take a chance to look back. I no longer knew where I was. All I knew was that I was in the forest, and it was dark, night time.

I kept walking for maybe a half hour longer, which felt much longer than it was, before I had to break. I stopped walking and leaned on a tree. I breathed heavily, unable to regain control of it. I looked down at my shirt, which was damp from my blood. I took my shirt and lifted it a bit to inspect my wound. There was a large gash on the lower half of my stomach that just wouldn't stop bleeding, but I couldn't feel it. Actually, now I realized that I couldn't really feel anything. How much blood had I lost? To me, that didn't matter at the moment. I slid down the tree trunk and sat down, putting pressure onto the wound to try to slow its process. Finally, a moment to relax. But of course, that never lasts long for me. I closed my eyes tiredly, ready for a deep slumber to take over me, when I heard the sounds of tired moving through the woods. My eyes snapped open as I saw headlights from the distance, heading my way. I quickly became nervous, and I stood up with all of my effort. Thought I didn't get far. After my first step, I fell to the ground, too weak to walk from the amount of blood I had lost. I heard a female voice shouting in the distance, I couldn't tell though what the girl was saying, but I didn't think it was anything good for me. I became lightheaded, and my vision became blurry. I saw the bright lights stop near me, just when black spots appeared in my eyesight. I saw two shorter figures run up and look down at me. They didn't look like the agents that were chasing me, then again, I couldn't see what they really looked like. Their voices became far away and muffled as I shut my eyes, and let the darkness take over.

(Mabel POV)

I sat in the passenger seat of the golf cart as Dipper drove. We just came from a deeper part of the forest, where we were searching for a creature called a Shmebhawk. It was like a giant eagle/Goose with four legs, fur, and spikes going down its back. We left late because it only came out at night. Though after we found out that it wasn't human friendly, we decided to head back home. That's when something big happened. We were halfway there when I noticed a figure in the distance. It looked like a girl our age. At first I thought she was lost, so I told dipper to go over to her. That's when she got up quickly, but fell down. I gasped, thinking she was hurt from her actions. I called out to her, yelling if she was okay, but I didn't hear any response. Dipper parked the cart next to her and we ran over to get a better look. It was definitely a girl. She had long black hair, with while tips. Her eyes were two totally different colors, one was red while the other was blue. She wore long blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket. I couldn't really tell what her shirt color was, it was drenched with blood. I felt sick to the stomach seeing how badly she was hurt. I looked at dipper while he looked back at me with the same concerned look, before turning back to the girl. When I looked back, her eyes were closed. I gasped and quickly kneeled down next to her.

"Dipper what do we do?" I asked my twin quickly. He got down next to her.

"Pick her up carefully, and get her into the cart." Dipper said in a fast pace. I heard his voice quivering. I did as he said, and we got her into the back seat, which I stayed with her, holding onto the spot where she bled, trying to stop or at least slow it down. "Hang in there…" I murmured to the limp girl.

As soon as we got to the Mystery Shack, dipper ran inside, getting Soos and Wendy to help while I stayed with the girl. Soon enough, Soos ran out with the others following behind. He picked the girl up gently and we brought her inside to treat her wounds. I prayed for her to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

(Dipper POV)

It's been a couple hours since the incident with the strange girl. We had brought her inside, and Wendy used her skills to stitch up the gash in the girls stomach. She was currently on Mabel's bed in the attic, since mine was still cluttered with clothes and books. Grunkle Stan made us sleep downstairs for the night to let her rest. Mabel laid on the floor of the living room under some extra blankets, snoring softly. I, on the other hand stayed up watching some more 'Ducktective' until I passed out.

I woke up early the next morning with Mabel still asleep. I was surprised, she's usually up way before I was. I yawned and stretched my arms before slowly standing up, and heading towards the kitchen for some breakfast, until I remembered about our 'special' guest upstairs. I wondered how she was doing. I decided to wait a little bit for breakfast and check up on the girl. I left the kitchen and went to the staircase that led to the attic.

(Clowy POV)

"Mmmg…"

I woke up to the feeling of pain. I sat up quickly and wrapped an arm over my stomach while squeezing my eyes shut tight, but soon quickly opened them. I saw the gash was stitched and wrapped up, and that I wasn't in the woods anymore. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a bed, the whole area was made up of wood, almost like a cabin. There was another bed on the other side of the room, unmade and messy. There was only one window, which let the sunlight in. it didn't look like a prison cell or science lab, but that didn't mean I wasn't here for any experiments. I shivered thinking about that word. I turned my head towards the door, and slowly slid to the edge of the bed, gently placing my feet on the floor. I tried to stand up, but quickly fell back onto the bed when a sharp pain rushed through me. That's when I heard footsteps. My eyes widened as I sat up and looked towards the door again, hearing the steps coming closer. I looked around the room quickly, trying to find another way out. My gaze stopped at the window. I quickly got up again, giving a quiet and pained yelp as I stumbled over there, but apparently the short cry was louder than I thought, because I soon heard the footsteps quicken their pace. I just made it to the window when I heard the door open.

(Dipper POV)

I was walking up the stairs to the attic when I heard a pained cry come from the room. With a worried feeling, I quickened my pace, and opened the door, seeing the girl awake and up. She stared at me with a frightened look, almost like a cornered animal. I slowly walked over, which made her tense, so I stopped in the middle of the room. I saw her wince, as she yelped again and leaned on the wall. I ran over to her and quickly wrapped my arm around her, and dragged her back into bed. I sat her down as she stayed tense, staring up at me.

"You shouldn't have gotten up, you'll hurt yourself even more like that." I said in a slightly scolding, yet quiet voice. I kneeled down in front of her, looking at her wrap. "Are you alright?" I finally asked.

(Clowy POV)

"Are you alright?" the young boy asked me. I was surprised to hear the concern in his voice. He wasn't hostile at all, instead he was checking up on me. Was this a trick? Was he being kind only for the moment to put my guard down? I didn't dare to trust anyone here yet.

"Hey," I was snapped out of my thoughts when the kid looked back up at me. I only stared back, inspecting his look. He had brown hair, along with brown eyes, which had the look of concern in them. They didn't belong to any dangerous person, which made me relax a bit. He wore an orange t-shirt and grey shorts.

"Are you okay?" he asked me again. I nodded a bit to him for an answer. He seemed to have relaxed a bit from my answer. He them stood back up. I could tell he wasn't very old, about my age. He definitely couldn't have been part of those agents.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked me. I opened my mouth a bit. "Clowy…" I answered. My voice was hoarse, quiet and cracking. My throat was definitely sore. He seemed to notice how I felt.

"Nice to meet you, Clowy. I'm Dipper." He answered. "You sound pretty thirsty, do you want some water?" I nodded eagerly, knowing I needed it. He nodded once. "Okay, you just stay here, and I'll get you some." He stated and headed towards the door, walking out. I watched him leave before leaning onto the wall on the other side of the bed. I guess I was safe. For now anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mabel POV:**

I woke up later than usual today, though that's probably because we were up until around midnight last night. I sat up slowly, yawning, and looked towards where Dipper had slept. Not really surprised, I only saw an empty pile of blankets. I got up, wondering as to where he would be at the moment, when I heard the sound of the kitchen faucet running. I decided to check there first.

I walked in quietly and saw Dipper filling up a large cup with water. I smiled a bit, seeing that he hadn't noticed me yet. I walked up behind him silently.

"Morning Dipper!" I said loudly, causing Dipper to jump and almost spill the water. I chuckled a bit as he turned around quickly. He relaxed when he saw it was me, and smiled a bit. "Morning Mabel." He said, going back to the glass.

"You seem thirsty this morning." I said, keeping my wide smile as I pointed to the glass. He glanced at it before shaking his head.

"It's not for me, it's for our guest upstairs."

Oh my gosh.

I had almost completely forgotten about her. I looked at Dipper again. "She's awake? Is she okay? Did she say anything?" I asked so quickly it was almost like my mouth couldn't keep up. Dipper chuckled a bit at all my questions. "She seemed nervous, but fine. She said she was thirsty so I came here to get water."

"Well did you ask her what happened?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so we could both hear it." He answered.

I nodded, then smiled. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go so I can meet our guest!" dipper smiled and nodded a bit. He turned off the water and we started our way to the room, while Dipper carried the water with him. When we got to the door, I knocked once before opening it. The girl was up, her jacket was down to her shoulders, but she quickly put it back on correctly when she saw us. I smiled and waved at her as she stared at us.

"Hi there!" I said in my normal chirpy tone. I looked at Dipper, he wasn't waving back, instead he was just staring at the girl a bit confused like. I nudged in in the side, pulling him out of his thinking zone. He glanced at me for a second, as if he were looking for some reaction on my face. I only raised a brow at his look. He frowned a bit before turning back to the girl again and waving a bit. I wondered what his problem was.

 **Dipper POV:**

I looked at Mabel, seeing if she had seen what I saw. She gave me a confused look, so I guessed not. When we entered the room, the girls jacket was off a bit, and I couldn't help but notice feathers sticking out from where Clowy's Shoulder blades were.

Okay guys, sorry it took so long for this short of a story. I'll try to post the next chapter a bit sooner.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


End file.
